


Poetry Collection

by SkySky32



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Love, Nature, Pain, Poems, Poetry, beautiful things, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySky32/pseuds/SkySky32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is basically all the poems i've written. Hope yall like them! (i'll add more when i finish them)</p><p>1. Seventeen Ways To Look At Beauty<br/>2. The Thing About Pain<br/>3. Echo<br/>4. Child Of The Gods<br/>5. Bleeding Earth<br/>6. I Remember</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 17 Ways To Look At Beauty

Seventeen Ways To Look At Beauty

1.

A newborn child

Softly laughing for the very first time

2.

A single flower

Poking through the cracks of the sidewalk

3.

A small child

Eyes curious

Smiling lips

Wondering around in the forest

4.

The soft tranquil sounds of a pond

The water rippling when a leaf falls in

5.

A cool summer breeze

Swaying the trees in the park

6.

The sound of waves crashing along the shore

7.

A white rose

Soft and pure

8.

The crystal blue waters of the ocean

9.

A dove

Perched on a tree

A symbol of peace and purity

10.

A mother bear

Shuffling her young ones into there home

Keeping them safe and warm in the way that only a mother can

11.

A dewdrop

Small and simple

12.

A blade of grass

Bright green

Sharp to the touch

13.

A soft autumn breeze

Cool and crisp

14.

A single leaf

Falling from the tree tops

Softly fluttering down to the ground below

15.

A spider’s web

Glistening with water droplets

A creation of nature

16.

The soft pitter-patter of the rain

Quietly showering the earth

Bringing life and hope wherever it goes

17.

The soft cry of a small bird

Calling out to its mother


	2. The Thing About Pain

The Thing About Pain

The thing about pain is it lingers

It makes sure that you suffer

You can try to ignore it

You can try

But it wont help

The thing about pain is its lonely

It needs someone else and in turn makes you lonely too

You can try not to be lonely

You can try

But it wont help

The thing about pain is it goes hand in hand with depression

It feeds off of your sadness and becomes your only friend

You can try to make other friends

You can try

But it wont help

The thing about pain is it works from the inside out

It kills you slowly from the inside

You can try to make it stop

You can try

But it wont help

The thing about pain is its with you until the end

Its there when you take your last breath

You can try to get rid of it

You can try

But it might kill you first


	3. Echo

Echo

 

Echoing around in my mind

Bouncing around in my head

The emotions I love to feel

But also the emotions I dread

I feel them constantly pounding

Banging on the walls to get out

I hear them questioning me

It all makes me just want to shout

The feelings of love and hate

Keep battling back and forth

The feelings of happy and sad

Oh will someone please hand me a torch

I need to let them out

I need a place to vent

I need to take some time to free

These emotions in which I relent


	4. Child Of The Gods

Child Of The Gods

 

I am the child of the gods

My rage burns hotter than the fires of hell

My love shines brighter than the sun

I carry the world on my shoulders

I wear the sun as a hat

I keep the universe in balance

I make earthquakes with my heavy steps

I make the rain with my tears

The wind howls when I scream

I draw the end near


	5. Bleeding Earth

Bleeding Earth

 

The sun shines bright

The darkness closes in

Eyes closed

Breaths deep

I feel the earth

I feel its pain

I hear its cries

I see its scars

The pain of the cuts and grooves made by man

The cries all around us as it drowns in its self

The scars that time can no longer heal

The scars of paved roads and concrete blocks

And hatred

The hatred for man

For we are the ones who have caused so much pain


	6. I Remember

I Remember

I remember the day I first met her

I remember her sparkling eyes and bright loving smile

I remember her warm embrace

I remember her

I remember the day she said she was in love with someone

I remember the day I found out it wasn’t me

I remember the pain in my heart

I remember her

I remember the day she called me

I remember her shaky voice

I remember her saying he loved another

I remember that he didn’t remember her

I remember the day I told her I loved her

I remember my heart racing beating right out of my chest

I remember her telling me she loved me too

I remember us

I remember the day we got married

I remember her walking down the aisle in a beautiful white gown

I remember saying I do and kissing her softly on the lips

I remember our love

I remember the day we found the cancer

I remember telling her it would be alright

I remember wishing that it was true

I remember her

I remember her lying in our bed

I remember knowing she was about to die

I remember her last breath

I remember her

I remember her funeral

I remember seeing the gun that night

I remember seeing her angelic face

I don’t remember the end


End file.
